


In Five Years Time

by magicsparkles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M, Love, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of "The Forest of the Dead." River told The Doctor something else before she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Five Years Time

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this sentence from a dream, told to The Doctor by River Song. I thought it was fitting for a little fanfic.

The Doctor snapped the TARDIS doors closed, went to the control console and curled his fingers around the edge deep in thought.

Donna's spaceman was in one of his trances. “What are you thinking about?” She asked him.

The Doctor didn't look at her, just kept staring off into space as he said, “River told me something before she died. Before I saved her. She said, 'I will remember you in five years time.'”

Donna shifted. “What did she mean by that?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I don't know.” He didn't have time to ask River what she meant either, but he knew what the answer would have been: 'Spoilers.' 

Turning towards Donna now, he added with a hint of a smile, “I guess I will just have to wait five years to find out.” The Doctor then released the hand brake, sending the TARDIS into the time vortex.

 

Eight words. That was what she had given him. She didn't know why she had said those eight words, but they had felt like the right thing to say. Somehow she knew. She could have told him she loved him, but this Doctor hardly knew her and he did not love her. Not yet, and it would have broken her heart to not hear her love returned just before she died. 

Of course this Doctor saved her. Saved her soul to the Library. Of course he would. He had to. The impossible man. And she wouldn't just remember him in five years time, but for all time as long as time still turned.

And five years later The Doctor would remember, even though it hurt, kissing her echo as he recalled her final words to him. And he would never forget her either even as they said goodbye to each other. He would remember her, and not just remember, but love her for all time as long as time still turned.


End file.
